1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal for watching broadcasting, a vehicle having the same, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle often includes a cluster configured to display driving functions such as a vehicle speed, an engine revolutions per minute (RPM), a fuel level, cooling water, etc., and vehicle information. Further, the vehicle includes additional functions for user convenience such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, etc. Moreover, the vehicle further includes an audio/video/navigation (AVN) device in which a navigation function, an audio function, and a video function are integrated.
The AVN device of the vehicle is configured to perform a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) function of outputting digital multimedia broadcasting. In particular, the DMB function is a broadcasting function of modulating an image signal, an audio signal, etc. by a digital method and providing the modulated signals to a terminal. The DMB function provides a DMB service using a ground wave/satellite, and when a DMB broadcasting center transmits broadcasting program content generated by converting a broadcasting program into digital multimedia data to the ground wave/satellite, receiving the broadcasting program content in the ground wave/satellite, and transmitting the broadcasting program content to a DMB receiver and a gap filler.
The DMB function is provided for a mobile terminal, and since a screen is substantially small due to a feature of the mobile terminal, a substantially low image quality may be satisfactory. However, when the DMB broadcasting having resolution of a quarter video graphic array (QVGA: 320×240) is displayed on a display unit that display an image of the resolution of a video graphic array (VGA: 640×480), the image quality of the DMB broadcasting may be unsatisfactory. In other words, since the resolution provided in a general DMB service is a resolution suitable for performance of the DMB terminal, when the DMB terminal is connected to a large-sized display unit and the resolution of the DMB terminal is applied to the large size display unit as it is without any conversion, the resolution is substantially decreased.